Tsukiko Moiev:  My Story
by power2dapeople
Summary: a girl is struck by lightning, giving her great power, and causing her village, Village Hidden in the Clouds, great fear. this is her story about her life. my OC.
1. Prolouge: Who I Am

Prologue

Name: Tsukiko Moiev. Age: 12 Rank: Genin. Home: Kumo. My story is simple. I used to be the prettiest girl in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. My mom always told me that my dad would have been proud. What would she know; my dad was dead. The wars took his life, how would she know? Until one day I was struck by lightning. I couldn't help it. The rush of being outside right near a storm, it is great. I love it.

When I was struck, my hair turned white. I looked in the mirror; I was no longer beautiful in my hazel eyes. I developed weather-controlling powers. It was amazing to me. Not to my mom.

It was terror to my mom. She was afraid of me. One day later, she packed her bags and left. I haven't seen her since. I moved out of my old house, the old memories were taunting me, scaring me. I built a hut on the beach. It's where I live now, my home, and my sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 1: The Chuunin Problem

Chapter 1

I can still remember my first day after graduating. Our teacher called out our squads, like any other ninja village would do, and my teammates walked over to me.

I wasn't that upset with my group. Hikara was a nice girl, who, granted, had a strange choice of an outfit.

She wore her blonde hair in a long braid that came down to the back of her knees, and gray eyes. She wore a purple skirt, with a lining of netting at the end, and a purple shirt with netted sleeves. She never seemed to care what people thought of her, which I thought was pretty brave.

The other was a boy, a few months older than me with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple red vest over a white long sleeved shirt and regular blue jeans. I didn't even bother talking to him. He looked like he didn't want me to anyway.

I stood up. Our sensei had appeared, and he looked ready to get a move on.

Time passed. We went through simple missions, and I got to know Hikara more. She had been given a whip as a child, and now used it for everyday fighting. The other boy was not worth expanding on.

Then came that fateful day. Our sensei approached, his blue eyes showing hopefulness.

"I've got something to tell you," he said, "The chuunin exams are coming up, and they're being held in Konoha."

I groaned. Kumo and Konoha were not allies, and they wouldn't be willing to let us cross their border.

"What're we gonna do?" asked Hikara, "It's not like we can walk right up to their border without suspicion."

"Exactly," said our sensei, "So the Raikage has decided to send willing squads to Konoha in disguise. I wanted to know if you wanted to go."

"Yes," I immediately said. I wanted to become a chuunin fast so I could quickly get to jonin so I could find my mother. I wanted to make her pay for the pain she caused me.

The other two looked at me; I looked back. Hikara turned back, and agreed with me. The other turned, annoyed, and said yes, too.

"Good," said our sensei, "Then I'll meet you in the Raikage's office tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2: The Raikage,In Konoha

Chapter 2

We showed up. Why wouldn't we? Or, why wouldn't I? We got there, and looked around. There were only four other willing teams. Us included. The Raikage sighed, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

I looked at Hikara, to see her reactions. She looked nervous, in a strange way, as if she really didn't want to disappoint him.

Then the Raikage spoke.

"Since so few of you are willing to go, we will have to change what I was planning to do. Each of your squads will go as ninja from different villages. That way, if they get suspicious, it will be harder to find all of you. I'll to give you your country and fake headbands when are ready."

Everybody else left, save us. We had to wait for Hikara, who was talking to the Raikage. When they finished, The Raikage did a strange thing: he stood up and hugged her.

Hikara walked over to us, and I gave her a questioning look. Hikara shook her head, and handed us our new headbands. We were apparently going to pretend to be Grass shinobi.

I took off my Clouds headband and tied the new one around one of my belt loops. Hikara Tied hers around the end of her braid and the boy who I keep forgetting his name, around his head.

"We're gonna go soon, said our sensei, appearing out of thin air, "I'll escort you, but Raikage-sama won't let me enter."

We stood in front of the gates of Konoha, disguised as Grass nin. The other squads had gone ahead of us, each group from a different village.

For some reason, this village is very friendly. As we walked toward the building to sign up, all the guys said 'Hi' to me as I walked past them and this got really annoying. All the attention, it was weird and I don't like it.

This little, yellow haired boy comes running by, and shouted hi to me to. By this time, I was really annoyed. I shot a thunder bold at his feet and he froze in midair. I walked past, the rest of my team was laughing. He'll get over it.

We reached a tall building and I headed in. The other two followed me. We climbed the two flights of stairs and entered the door.

Ninja from all villages were sitting down. Looking straight at us, glaring. I calmly walked over to an open seat and sat down. My teammates were a little less willing to move though; the glares were scary.

I used my winds to push them over to where I was sitting. They took a seat too. We sat there for a little while until another group entered, about our age. Then another, then another. All our age.

Some extremely stupid ninja in the large group shouted that he would take all of us. I turned my look away from the wall to see who shouted. Wouldn't you know? It was the loud mouth blonde kid.


	4. Chapter 3: The Written Test

Chapter 3

I walked over to him a little while after the incredibly stupid shout.

"You're gonna take me?" I challenged, "You're gonna beat the girl who easily made you freeze in midair?"

The rest of the group laughed, I turned, my eyes narrowing. I was letting my anger take over me, something that hadn't happened in a long time, thanks to the sound of the waves by my home.

"You shouldn't be laughing," I calmly said, "I could kill one of you right now without even breaking in sweat."

A tall girl with a long ponytail wearing purple walked up. She reminded me so much of Hikara, I did a double take. The girl looked me in the eye, her blue ones flashing.

"Oh really?" she said, "I bet your just playing tough."

I was just about to kill her, just about to lace her blood with my lightning, when two things stopped me

Hikara sidled up and whispered "No, don't! The Raikage said to keep low covers."

I wasn't going to listen, I already had a thin stream of lightning running through my fingers, but her whispers soothed me. They sounded like the waves.

There was a _CRACK _and a group of jonin from Konoha appeared.

I closed my fists, letting the lightning leave. I didn't listen, all he said was that we could be disqualified if we fight, and that we had to take a written test.

A wave of groans spread through the room, but I didn't join. This would be easy. Even if we would fail if we did it, I was going to use my winds to cheat.

We had to get into a line for numbers for seats, and I used that time as an opportunity to exercise my winds. They were gonna need it if they were going to race around a room, looking for answers.

Just as I thought.

Ibiki Morino, the examiner, had gone out of his way to make sure we don't cheat, when all along he was using reverse psychology, telling us to cheat.

"If any individual loses all ten of his or her points," he was saying, "That person's entire cell, regardless of how the other members do-hey! What are you doing there?"

Everyone looked around. Ibiki was pointing straight at Hikara, who was situated on the floor.

"Yeah, well about that," she said, " They kinda ran out of seats for us, and I was the last one, so.." she trailed off. Ibiki wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Is that true?" he asked.

One of the proctors nodded sheepishly.

"Well, fine then," he grunted, "As I was saying, the whole team will be disqualified!"

An even larger groan echoed, but Ibiki ignored it.

"Begin!"


	5. Chapter 4: The New Exam

Chapter 4

It was too easy.

I looked down at my paper when I got it, and quickly answered the first three. Then I sent my winds off.

They would fly around for a little bit, then head back to me, showing me what they saw. I easily got the answers; there were some pretty smart people here, and then I "fell asleep." I dropped my heed to the table, innocently brushing my paper, causing it to drop to the floor.

Hikara, who had slyly stationed herself next to me, picked it up, quickly memorized the answers, and gave it back. Then she wrote them down.

I wasn't awake for the next part, I had accidentally fallen asleep, but Hikara filled me in.

Ibiki had told everyone that they could object to answer the last question, and a lot of people decided to. The rest stayed, thanks to the blonde idiot's shouting. Now I passed, without even realizing it.

I woke up at the of the shout, and I saw another over-active lady fly through the window, announcing that she was the next examiner. Idiot.

But, I passed. I guess that's the good part. As it turns out, the other person on my team whose name fails me said that he could only answer one question, because his spying skills aren't that great. But I knew that already, why did he tell me?

The crazy woman led us to a large gate, and told us the information. I wasn't listening. I was busy watching this strange boy. He had his dark brown hair up in a ponytail, and was staring at the clouds.

He caught my eye because that's what I do, but probably for a different reason altogether. I watch to see if rain will come.

But, Hikara would explain the rules to me soon anyways.

Sheets of paper were passed to me, and I took one, looking at it. I didn't take me long to figure out what it was. I went over to a tree, where the rest of my team were standing, and began to fill out the form.

"Where do we go?" I asked Hikara.

"You weren't listening, we you?" she asked, a jovial glimmer playing in her gray eyes. "We're supposed to go over there, where they'll give us a scroll, We're-" She held up her hand to me, stopping me mid word. "We're supposed to steal the scroll's partner from another team, using whatever means necessary."

"Oh, that's easy," I commented, and wandered over to the small hut, waiting for them to give the word.

At the word, we headed in and I grabbed the scroll. It was a heaven scroll. Hikara leaded us to a gate, number 36, and I began to talk to my winds.

Now, I don't do that very much, but when I'm about to get in a big fight, I baby my winds to the fullest so they'll work better. My teammates have gotten used to it, but the people by the gate next to us were giving me strange looks. Idiots. They don't realize that that look could be the last thing that they ever do.

I was about to prove it when the gate opened, and we ran inside.


	6. Chapter 5: New Friends

Chapter 5

We ended up getting lost; I admit it. But my winds soon got us out of it. We never really did anything. We headed toward the entrance, hoping to get lucky out of some unsuspecting people.

But we ran into somebody before we got there.

Three people. Well, of course there'd be three people; we were in three-man-squads anyways. They were form Konoha, two girls and a boy. The one in the middle, a girl in a black tank top and a khaki skirt with leggings. She had cropped black hair, and the front was longer than the back, reaching down to below her chest. Her green eyes were covered by rimless glasses.

Beside her was a girl with a white long-sleeved shirt with thing straps, and a maroon sheet of cloth wrapped around tight black pants. She was grinning, an annoying grin, and had reddish-brown hair covering her silver eyes.

The last was the boy. He was wearing a simple green t-shirt and tan shorts, and dusty blonde hair was messily piled on top of his dark teal eyes. He wore no headband, unlike the other two.

I stood my ground, ready to fight, when, yet again, I was interrupted. The girl in the middle stuck her hands out,

"Stop," she said, grinning, and she pulled out their scroll. "We have the same scroll."

By golly, she was right! She was holding the heaven scroll, too!

The girl's team walked up to us, eye to eye. We stood like that for a little bit, then the girl reached out her hand.

"I'm Amaya," she said, "and these are my teammates, Aika," she gestured to the girl, "and Katsu," to the boy. They nodded, and Hikara cut in,

"Hikara, and this is Tsukiko, and Ryota."

Oh. So that's what his name was.

Aika smiled, "Well, since we have the same scroll, shouldn't we work together? I mean," she said, cutting me off. Man, she's a good as Hikara with that. "We won't have any need of fighting each other, so…."

"Yeah, that's fine," I said, striking a lightning bolt at a tree, evenly cutting it into sixths.

The cell looked at each other, and sat down.


	7. Chapter 6: Questions

Chapter 6

We talked. We talked a lot. We leaned about each other, about their hobbies, their families, and about themselves. Then they asked us questions.

"So, you're from The Grass Village, huh?" asked Aika.

"What?" said Hikara, surprised. "N-no, we're-" Then she looked at her headband. "Oh. I guess we are."

"You don't seem very sure about it," said Aika.

Hikara looked around, then whispered, "Can you keep a secret?" They nodded. "Well, we're really from Kumogakure."

Aika gasped, "But, but we're not-"

"Yeah, we know," sighed Hikara, "We're not allies. Why do you think we're disguised?"

Aika was about to answer, but then I cut in, "Are those two always that quiet?"

Aika looked at her teammates. "No. Well, he is," she gestured at Katsu, "but Amaya's usually pretty talkative."

Hikara looked at me, "what are you thinking?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

I grinned, and raised my hand; it was glowing softly with chakra.

"No! No, Tsukiko, don't think about it."

Aika raised her eyebrows. "What are you tal-" But she never got to finish her question. I slammed my hand down, and a ripple moved quickly through the ground right toward Amaya. _BAM! _Amaya flew threw the air like a bullet, and landed ten feet away from us.

"What the?" said Katsu.

Aika looked at Katsu, then at me "Wow. You got him to talk. He normally gets in five words a day."

But I was watching Amaya. She had finished laughing, and was crouched to the ground. Suddenly, She stood up, and walked back, and, just like Hikara (man, she reminds me so much of her) She quickly changed the subject.

"So, your kage is the Raikage, right?"

Personally, I thought it was an incredibly stupid question, but Hikara blushed, and ducked her head.

"What's up with her?" asked Aika"

"Umm, I really don't know," I said. Then a small voice emitted from behind Hikara's braid. "He's, the Raikage, he's my dad."

I stood up. "I knew it!" And then I looked at Hikara. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at Hikara, she looked back, and a memory floated to the top of my head . . .

_Hikara sat on the edge of my bed. She was staying at my hut for the night. "So, tell me, what's your family like?" Hikara ducked her head. "Well, my mother works at a flower shop, and my father, well, he's high in the government." "Well tell me about him." Hikara blushed. "W-well, he's, um," And she whispered something that I couldn't understand. _

I looked at her. "You told me, didn't you, I asked?" She nodded. "Crap," I said, sitting down again, "I'm not good at listening."

Amaya looked at me. "Okay. Now then," But I cut her off.

"I hate questions. Including the two you just asked, you get three more questions. And they'd better be important.

Amaya stared at Hikara.

"Is she serious?" she asked.

"She's serious about most things, so, yeah, I'm pretty sure she is." Hikara answered.

"Hmmph. Okay then, Hikara, why don't you tell people that the Raikage's your father?"

Hikara looked serenely at Amaya. "I don't want him to get hurt," she answered.

"But-"

"Hey!" I cut in, "are you sure you want to waste a question?"

Aika looked at me, her eyes angry.

"No, it's alright," Hikara said, she looked at the other cell, " No, he didn't tell me to. I did it on my own free will, because I didn't want to tell someone, then they'd use me to get to him. It's all really confusing, I have to tell it to myself every once in awhile so I'd not slip up."

"Oh," said Amaya.

"Two more questions," I said, and Aika frowned at me.

"Alrightie," said Amaya, looking at Aika, who nodded, "What is-" But she never got to finish. And this time, it wasn't me interrupting.


	8. Chapter 7: The First Fight

Chapter 7

Three shinobi from Iwagakure walked out of the bushes, giving us just enough time to prepare.

Hikara quickly whispered, "Quick! We'll help you get your scroll, just get ready."

The cell stationed themselves away from the ninja, giving me just enough time to bury ourselves. I had done it before, but today it was a little easier. From below the ground, I heard them speak.

"This it gonna be so easy, they're just munchlings."

"Um, actually, I think it's 'munchkins' but-"

"Hey, shut up! C'mon you three little sissies; come on and fight."

At that, I slowly commanded the earth to pull us up. Hikara and what's-his-face stood beside Amaya, who was between Katsu and Aika. I rose up so I was above her.

"Okay, so there's six little sissies, we can still take them!"

They boy in the middle ran at us, forcing Amaya to quickly teleport (yes, teleport) out of the way to let Hikara do her stuff. With a quick flick of the finger, Hikara opened up her bracelet, letting a good enough size of whip come out, which she threw to our teammate. He grabbed it, and the stretched whip tripped the boy. I was ready. We did this all the time. I threw a lightning bolt at the fallen boy's heart, instantly killing him.

His teammates stared, "Okay," said one, "we can still do this."

One started to run, but then Amaya materialized at his side.

"Oh, no you don't," she said, her eyes glowing blue. From somewhere in the forest, a large boulder rose up, and floated toward the clearing. It floated over to the scared nin, and fell on him. He was killed immediately.

The last boy was horrified. He tried to run, but I quickly stopped him. I punched him, hard, but just enough for him to fall back, right into Katsu's arms.

Katsu closed his eyes, preformed a few hand symbols, and reached into the shinobi's pocket. Out of it, he pulled an Earth scroll. Then, using the hand holding the scroll, he preformed more hand symbols, and dug his heel into the ground. A large, gaping hole appeared, and Katsu tossed the ninja in. Scared, he looked up at Katsu, who preformed yet more hand symbols, and dug his heel in again. The hole was instantly covered.

"Whoa," I said, "how did he…?"

"He works with dirt," said Amaya, looking at Katsu. "Oh, fine! 'Soil.' But anything he does, it has dirt in it. That's how he found their scroll."

"Oh," said Hikara, "So is that how you knew we had the same scroll?"

"Nope" answered Aika, "She guessed. But anyways, now we need to go find your scroll."

I was caught of balance.

"Huh?"

"We had the deal, remember? Now we're gonna get you yours."


	9. Chapter 8: Katsu

Chapter 8

It really wasn't that hard to find someone else. Katsu had silently picked up a handful of soil, and studied it. Then he threw it up in the air, and started walking

Amaya looked at him. "Okay," she said, "this way." And she began to follow Katsu.

I quickly caught up to her. "Wait, why are we following a boy that doesn't talk and throws dirt up into the air?"

Amaya looked at me.

"Didn't we tell you already?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably, " I answered, "But the writer is feeling lazy, so just tell me again."

Amaya sighed.

"He works with dirt. Like I said, he can find anything with a speck of dirt on it. Thus, he just looked into the dirt, and it pointed him in the direction of the closest person with an earth scroll."

Wow. He sounds like me and my winds. I better learn more about this guy.

It turns out Amaya wasn't done. I had spaced off (like I so often did) and had to catch back up again.

"So I was thinking that we did a surprise attack, y'know, let Katsu point us in the right direction, then jump on the others, and take down the one with the scroll."

"Pff," I said, "You obviously have never planned put a battle, have you?"

"She looked at me strangely. "No. Have you?"

"Of course."

Then Hikara cut in. "She's a master at planning. Our sensei will normally let her decide what to do."

"Um, okay then," said Amaya, "What do you suggest we do?"

"Oh, that's easy," I said, "We jump on the guy with the scroll first, then we get the other guys, so they'll- OUCH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?"

I had started shouting at Katsu, when he smoothly turned around and covered my mouth.

"Mmmph, Nneergh! Bffffbmbrmm!"

I was trying to get away from Katsu's extremely dirty hand without having to go to the extreme of licking it, when I saw what he was pointing at.

"Oh."

There were three extremely dirty ninja, standing a few feet away from us.


	10. Chapter 9: Retrieving the 2nd Scroll

Chapter 9

This chapter is crap. It was 11:00 at night, and I was talking to my friend, too, so don't flame me for it. I refuse to change anything, 'cuz it's my story. That, and I didn't feel like wasting another chapter on a fight. 

Aika crawled up to Katsu.

"Who has it?" she asked.

He pointed at the boy on the left.

"No way," I whispered, "That guy's a total dip! I can't believe he got to hole the scroll! I mean, who wears spandex anymore? Or even GREEN spandex! Who dresses him? His sensei?"

Amaya looked nervous, "Um, actually, he does."

I almost fell on the ground laughing. "R-really?"

"Yeah, are you sure we'll be able to defeat these guys? Neji Hyuuga's pretty strong."

Amaya looked pretty nervous.

I sighed "Oh, fine. We'll attack when they go to sleep."

Hikara sat down. "Well, We're gonna be waiting for a whi-Katsu, does dirt ever feel circularish, kinda like a scro- oh, duh."

She stood up again, and dug into the earth. "Hey, Tsukiko, I think we found our scroll. Its 'earth,' get it? You get it? It's…oh, never mind."

I had been giving her the "The queen is not amused look," and that wasn't a face to mess with.

"Well, you have your scroll," said Aika, "Now we just have to head toward the tower."

Katsu raised his hands, and formed a simple sign. He closed his eyes, and stood still for a minute. I raised my eyebrows, and looked at Amaya. She looked at me, and put her finger to her lips.

"Shh," she said, and looked at Katsu.

He opened his eyes, and watched Hikara pocket the scroll.

"No!" he grunted, and threw himself at her, grabbing the scroll.

"What the-?" Hikara shouted, just as I screamed, "That's our scroll!"

But we saw what he was doing; he opened it about halfway, and tore it off, throwing the piece far away. Then he re-sealed the scroll, and handed it back.

"Trick," he said.

Aika was amazed. "Wow, you two are really good at making him talk. That must have been at least five words."

"Hey, what about me?!" asked the boy.

Amaya looked at us, raising one eyebrow. "You guys do realize that you were shouting, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, we're standing right in front of another group, right? And now THEY'RE WALKING RIGHT TOWARD US!"


	11. Chapter 10: The Dip, Bonbon, And Neji

Chapter 10

And here they were coming. The dip in spandex, a sullen boy with long hair and purple eyes, who Amaya said was Neji, and a girl with hair like bonbons.

I don't know what compelled her to do it, but Hikara quickly pushed me to the front, as if saying, you get us out of this.

I stared at her, trying to say, are you crazy? Can't we just run? But, apparently, Hikara can't read looks easily, so I sighed, and stepped out.

Dip-head looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Neji looked at me, more than likely thinking, why's an idiot like her even trying to pass this?

I glared at him, not answering spandex-boy's question. I quickly thought of something to do, but got nothing.

"Umm," I said, and walked quickly back into the trees.

"Hey! Come back here!"

It was bonbon girl.

I looked back. Uh, nope, don't think I will, and took of, running at top speed to where to rest of the group was.

"Run!" I said.

But Katsu cut in front of me, blocking my path.

He smoothly preformed a few signs, and brought his hands to the ground. We were instantly dropped into the ground. So that's why I buried us so easily, I thought, I got his help.

I heard the cell run over us, and a muffled boom. I looked at Hikara, who mouthed, "Trick scroll."

Well. Thank goodness Katsu's on our side.

He unburied us, and I looked at the other group. Dip-man was leaning against a tree, but the other two were unfazed. I was going to throw a quick lightning bolt at him, just to make him faint, but then,

"Unnng," I said, collapsing on the ground.

Aika looked at me, "What's up with her?" she asked.

Hikara propped me up onto her shoulder, "Well, she does have about 500 bolts of lightning coursing through her. When she's running out of energy, she collapses, like so.

"What do we do?" questioned Amaya.

"Either we head toward the tower, hoping no one runs into us, or we wait for the night.

Amaya looked at the sky, "Considering it's only about 11:00 am, lets say we head on toward the tower, and hope that nobody runs into us."

"Sounds like a plan."

So, they headed off, with me sandwiched between Hikara and Ryota.


	12. Chapter 11: Finishing The Second Exam

Chapter 11

We were extremely lucky that we didn't meet anyone during our trip to the tower. I mean, we had a run-in with some bugs, but nothing else.

We stood in front of the tall building, as if afraid what was going to happen if we walked inside, then,

"Well, what are we waiting for?' asked Aika, "Let's go in!"

And she strutted toward the entrance. Inside, we saw this large poem-like thing framed, and put on the wall. Hikara looked at me.

"Should we open the scrolls, then?" she asked. I nodded.

Slowly, I pulled out the heaven scroll, and Hikara pulled out the earth scroll. Amaya copied us, since she was holding both. Slowly, we peeled open the scroll, and looked at it.

"Its, it's a summoning scroll," said Ryota.

And indeed it was. A few moments later, there was a _pop, _and two men appeared out of thin air. One was Nemseri-sensei, and apparently Amaya's sensei.

"Well done you six," said Nemseri. He blew his hair out of his blue eyes, only for it to fall back again.

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked.

"The spell was designed so that chuunins could greet you at the end of the test," said Aika's sensei, "Congratulations, you've all passed the test."

"Yay!" said Hikara, accidentally letting go of me.

It was apparent that my legs still weren't strong enough to stand on. "Yaaaah!" I shouted, as I fell to the ground.

Nemseri-sensei laughed. "How much lightning have you used today, Tsukiko?"

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows, "Just enough to make me like this, right, Amaya?"

I looked for her, and saw her walking away with Aika, Katsu and their sensei.

"Okay, never mind for that plan. But seriously, not that much."

Nemseri laughed again, a laugh that made half of the girls in Kumo squeal. Nemseri was the youngest chuunin in Kumo, and a lot of girls had a crush on him. He had long brown hair that covered his eyes, making him a target for most of the boys and me. But he was a good sensei, so I got over all the girls being mad at me for no apparent reason.

Nemseri-sensei pulled me up, and leaned me against him, all the while talking to Hikara.

"So I see you got the 'helper-scroll," he said.

Hikara looked at him, confused. "What?" she asked.

Nemseri snorted, "Of course, they didn't tell you. Beforehand, jonin from Konoha buried four scrolls. If you saw the scrolls, then you'd know that Anko lied when saying that there were 13 sets of scrolls. Actually, there were only 11. They buried them to decrease even more, and to see how well your tracking skills were."

Hikara grinned, "I sat on it."

I grunted, "We can't waste time here, let's go inside." Nemseri shuffled me to the door, but I stooped him, and tried to stand on my own.

"Hm, a little wobbly, but I really don't need to be seen being almost carried through a door."

And, slowly, we went through the door that would take us to the next level.


	13. Chapter 12: The Preliminaries

Chapter 12

The rest of the teams were already lined up. We hurried over to where Amaya, Aika, and Katsu were standing, and Aika gave us a strange look.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Just a little bit of sensei-student talk," I said, and Hikara shushed me, and we turned to listen to the boring people speak. _I hate these_ _guys_, I thought. _They just have to tell us everything, don't they?_

But, it was finally over, and all 26 people still here trooped over to a ledge that overlooked the room.

I looked at Hikara, "Wait, we're fighting, right?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yes, Tsukiko. We are individually fighting someone else, and we find out whom from that screen. Do you ever listen to instructions?"

I grinned, "You know that answer."

"Yes, unfortunately I do."

So we watched the names appear, and people fight. Some got hurt, some died, but in all but one match, out of the mess came a winner. And then, after a match between Gaara, and the dip-head, whose name was Rock Lee; something interesting finally happened.

**NARASHI KYOKO VS. DONO HIKARA**

"Wait, that's me," said Hikara.

"Yeah," I replied, "Now get down there!"

I nudged Hikara, who gave me a nasty look, and walked down the stairs.

I grinned, there was no way that this guy could defeat her. Then I watched the match, and my mouth dropped open as this ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist easily defeated Hikara that disabled her whip. As he proudly strutted off, I glared at him, making the annoying smirk fall of his face. Then I looked back at Hikara, who was being towed of to the hospital, because she coughing up lots of blood and water.

**KENTIL NATSUKO VS. FERRNA AMAYA**

I looked at where Amaya was standing, but only saw Gaara. I looked back at the arena, and Amaya was already stationed there, glaring at a girl with long, light green hair and gauzy brown top and bottoms.

Amaya grinned, "Simple," she said, moving to her teleportation stance – the toes of her right foot touching the ankle of her left, her stiff fingertips curled and hooked into each other.

"Begin!" said the proctor, and Amaya waited, tensed.

"Hyaaaah!" shouted the ninja from Grass, and ran at Amaya. She pulled out a kunai, ready to stab Amaya, but missed. She had a clear aim, but Amaya had disappeared.

"Huh?" she said, then, "Yaaah!"

Amaya had appeared right behind Natsuko, pulled out a kunai, and slatted her heels.

Natsuko fell to the ground, unable to walk. Amaya stood up, keeping a safe distance from her (she still had a kunai) and said "Really, now,. That is a simple technique that anyone could see through, and yet you, who are older than me, didn't suspect a thing. That. Is. Pitiful."

And she turned to the proctor. "As you can see," she said, "My opponent is unable to fight."

"Uh, right," he said, "The winner: Ferrna Amaya."

_Yesss! _I thought, and turned to the screen.

**AKIMICHI CHOUJI VS. DOSU**

Darn. Nobody I care about.


	14. Chapter 13: Katsu's Fight

Chapter 13

After a quick and boring match, something else interesting happened

HORAN IWAKO VS. CHIRIAKA KATSU 

Good. That last one was boring. Katsu took his time walking down the stairs, leaving the obnoxious boy from Iwagakure. When he finally got down, the proctor immediately started the match, and it began the same as Amaya's.

"Yaaah!" shouted Iwako, but to, his dismay, he also missed with his kunai, because Katsu had sunk into the ground, completely covered.

"You can't fool me," said the boy, "you had to have buried yourself right, here!" He slammed down his palm, creating a mini earthquake like mine. He looked down expectantly, but his face fell comically.

"Where'd he go?" he asked.

We all held our breath. Even the ones who weren't interested in the match turned to look, seeing that there were only two people in the arena: Iwako and the proctor. We all waited. Seconds passed into minutes. They ticked by as Iwako got more and more confident that he won, and more and more scared that something bad was going to happen.

But, after exactly fifteen minutes had passed, something happened.

A dull roar began. It started as a whisper, so much that people thought the person next to them was talking and they turned to meet other confused people. Then it grew loader, and louder, until people were covering their ears. But I continued to look down, expectantly.

_Am I? _I thought, _Am I going to see Katsu's full power?_

And then, _**BOOM!**_.

A force that broke windows rang through the whole tower, causing people outside the Forest of Death to look up in wonder.

When the dust cleared after five minutes, we all saw the obvious winner. Katsu was standing calmly on top of the cracked soil, and Iwako? He was lying, almost dead on top of the fingers of the statue in the room.

"Ahem," said the thoroughly dusty proctor, "The winner, Chiriaka Katsu!"

I snorted. I could hear Hikara's voice now: _What? That guy beat me?_

Okay, maybe that was me.

After seeing Katsu's fabulous fight, I was pumped! I wanted to win, and to win as grandly as him! I watched Katsu trudge back, and Amaya hug him.

"You did great! It was so riveting! Definitely the best work you've ever done!"

All Katsu could do was blush and look at the floor.

I looked at Gaara. He was standing very close to Amaya, and looked very nervous. It opened a whole bunch of strange possibilities in my mind, and I was still wondering what was going on when I head a small cry.

"It's me," said Aika, "I'm next!"

"Really?" I said, looking at the screen. "Oh, you're right."

And she was.

ICHAICHA AIKA VS. JURO FINYER 

"Oh God, I'm not ready for this!" she said.

"But you have to. Everyone else did."

"Right. Well, I'm going to win this!"


	15. Chapter 14: Aika's Fight

Chapter 14

Aika walked confidently down the stairs and the boy down the other. His Black hair was shoulder length and silky, and he seemed extremely proud of it. I had the sudden urge to cut it off.

They faced each other, causing Aika to see all the kissy faces he was throwing at her. She made a nasty face, and the proctor started the match.

They stood there, facing each other for a little bit, and Aika started making extremely confused faces. Then the ninja looked up.

His eyes were maroon. They matched the skirt wrapped around Aika's pants. And her face. Then he ran at her.

Aika had frozen stiff. I heard Amaya shout, "Aika! Run!"

Juro raised his hand. It was glowing with the same shade of maroon. He formed his hand into a fist, and brought it up onto Aika's chin.

She uttered a soft cry, and crumpled into a heap.

"Aika!" screamed Amaya.

She jumped over the landing and ran toward her body.

"Miss, please leave the floor, we still have one more pair."

I blinked. He's right. Me and. . . who?

But Amaya ignored him, and crouched down to Aika.

"Aika, Aika are you alright?" she asked.

Aika groaned, shaking her head. I sent a wind near them to her what she would say.

"His, his eyes! They're, so horrible! I saw terrible things; it was horrifying! Everything bad, everything sad in my life flashed before my eyes. I couldn't move. Wha-what did you do?"

The last sentence was directed at Juro, who was grinning.

"Niiro Manako, baby. Too bad you couldn't see it at its full power."

"Niiro Manako," muttered Amaya, "Red eye? Is it a Kekkei Genkai?"

"That's right."

"Everyone, I must ask you to leave to leave the floor. We have one more match."

Stupid freaking bossy proctor. But, he was right. Aika had fainted, so Juno was the obvious winner.

"Will the last two please come down."

Alright, alright.

I headed down the stairs, looking at the last two names appear on the screen:

MOIEV TSUKIKO VS. HISAO JANDID 


	16. Chapter 15: My Fight, Katsu's Warning

Chapter 15

This is it. My time to shine. I wanted it to end as fabulously as Katsu's. So when the proctor began the match, I was ready for anything.

It started out easily enough; he ran at me. But I didn't blink. Slowly, I raised my hands, palms facing him, and called the rain.

It fell, long, hard and forceful. But I knew that just that wouldn't end the match, so I called of the storm.

Everyone was soaked. And thanks to the small dust storm Katsu caused, everyone was really muddy. Besides me, of course. I had shielded myself from what otherwise could have been bad. That rainstorm sucks out chakra. But the boy, of course, didn't notice.

"Oh, no! He teased. What will you do next? Snow on me? You are so weak."

Then he tried to run at me again.

"Wait, huh? I'm stuck!"

"Yeah," I said, "During that crappy little monologue of yours, I took the time to dry the lovely soil that Katsu made. And we all know, that dirt plus water equals?"

Apparently, nobody knew. There's was a silence that lasted for about thirty seconds, until someone shouted out, "Mud!" There was a small ripple of laughter, but I was serious.

"Right, mud. Now, oh wise one who doesn't know what dirt and water makes, you are stuck. Thus, making you totally vulnerable and wide open."

And to prove this point, I threw a strong lightning bolt at him.

A gasp went through the onlookers. I was really good at grabbing their attention! Jandid was fainted, but that wasn't enough. I wanted the 'ummph' that Katsu ended with.

So, hand glowing, I did the same as Iwako. I slammed my palm to the ground, once again uprooting the floor. Jandid fell into a large gap that appeared beneath him. And, grinning insanely, I put my hand to the ground once more. Slowly, easily, I smoothed out the ground again. Then I stood up.

"He's still alive," I said, "But unless you can dig up 6 feet of earth in, oh, abut five minutes, he's a good as gone." And I walked up the stairs with a look of triumph on my face.

Amaya and Katsu looked at me with wonder, and, was that fear? on their faces.

"Woah, Tsukiko, that was, was," stammered Amaya.

"Scary," finished Katsu.

Amaya looked at him, "Well, yeah. It was kinda scary. You do realize that you just killed a guy, right?"

I blinked. "Of course I know that. It was incredibly easy to do." _And pretty fun_, I thought., "By the way, who gave the answer.?"

Amaya looked nervous. "Well, Katsu did."

"Why do you look so jumpy? What's so bad about Katsu talking?"

"Well," she said, "Whenever Katsu talks a lot, even if it's just one word every two hours, then that's bad."

"Bad? How?"

"Our guess is that it means something bad's going to happen. Last time he did that, We badly failed our mission, and Aika barely got out alive."


	17. Chapter 16: Healing Hikara

Chapter 16

The Konoha jonins pulled the winners into a side room, forcing the rest to leave, or go visit their worse off friends in the hospital.

I tried to listen, I really did! But it's my instinct to not pay attention to teachers.

I did try! Hikara wasn't their to explain it to me, and Ryota had also lost. Amaya kept giving me strange looks, and Katsu was, well, Katsu.

But, I was finally able to get what they were talking about after I had let my mind wander. They showed us a chart. All of our names were at the bottom. I guess it was who we were gonna fight next. Hey! Will you look at that! I'm fighting the baka with the corny kekkei genkai who defeated Aika! Ah, sweet revenge.

Amaya was fighting the boy who easily defeated Hikara (I could see the excitement in her face for payback), and Katsu was fighting Ryota's conqueror, Hakuchi Chijin.

We were dismissed, and Amaya and I headed toward the hospital. We separated at the door, though; I was here to see Hikara, and Amaya, Aika. I went to her room, and jumped away.

"Yes," said the nurse, "The boy she fought cast a strong ninjutsu on her. Along with the genjutsu he preformed, we can't figure out how to stop the flow.

And, indeed, it seems that they couldn't stop the stream of blood and water.

I sighed. "Let me try."

I waded through the mini lake, and sat down beside Hikara. She was in a horrible state. Her body was extremely frail, and even though I tried to wake her, she wouldn't open her eyes. I closed my eyes, letting the winds of the storm that changed me take over. I placed my hands on her soaked chest, and pushed them in.

Hikara gave a tremendous cough, spurting blood and water all over me. But I was in. I opened Hikara's mouth and immediately placed my hand back on her torso. A constant flow of wind rushed out of her mouth, and swiftly flew over to me. I watched them, and put them back. I constantly moved my hands to different places, until I found it.

I stood up, and looked at the surprised nurse.

"Have your best doctors look at her appendix," I said, "that's where he attacked."

Then I smoothly walked out of the door, only to collapse on the floor.

"Crap, not again," I moaned.

The nurse hurried over to me, and crouched down.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

I was panting, but I opened and eye and looked at her.

"Do I look alright?" I panted, "That was hard. Last time I did that, and the only other time, I was out for four days. But that was two years ago…." I trailed of, my head turning in the other direction.

There were many doctors running toward Hikara's room, with Amaya at the end.

"Tsukiko? What happened? Why are all those doctors running-why are you on the floor?"

I groaned "Too many questions!"

Amaya snorted, and walked over to help support me. Than she said to the nurse,

"She'll be fine. Let me take her……"

I'm sure she said more, but that was where I blacked out.


	18. Chapter 17: Enlightening Amaya

Chapter 17

I woke up to find my self at Amaya's farm. Amaya had opened the window, and a smooth line of breezes that I didn't know came to meet me. Just then Amaya walked in.

"You're awake, huh?" she asked, "I just saw Hikara. Thanks to what you did, she's doing fine. What did you do anyways? Hikara knew and she was out cold."

I smiled.

"She knew," I said, "because she was the person I had done it on before."

Amaya was shocked.

"Wh-whaaaaaaaat?!" she screamed.

"Sit," I said, "I'll tell you the story."

She sat, and I proceeded to tell the tale.

"When we just started as a cell, this was two years ago, mind you, that's when we begin. On our last mission of the year, we met up with some pretty tough guys. There were four of them, so we split up to each fight one. It just so happened that Hikara's had a claw that held poison. She told us later that he continuously complained that his regular partner wasn't there, or she'd be finished off sooner. But, he eventually trapped her whip, and began to slash at her. I finished off mine, as did the rest, and we ran over to kill him. But in the end, he got away. Who knows where he is now?"

"Dead," interrupted Amaya.

I looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, okay. But we freed her, and tried countless way to see if we could take out the poison that was already draining her of life. We had no idea where to cut her with kunais, it seemed like it was coming from every which way. Finally, I decided to try something that I had been working on with Hikara herself. She looked at me, right before she fainted, and nodded. Then I proceeded to do what I did before. You know what happened, right?"

Amaya nodded, "Hikara told me."

"Right. So, I found where it came from, her heart was pumping through her body, and promptly fainted for two days. By the way, how long was I asleep?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Um, you were out for a whole day."

"What?"

"Yeah, a whole day. Sorry! I tried to wake you!"

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, "I should be training instead of talking to you! How long until the next exam?"

"Three hours."

"Crap! Bye, thanks for watching over me!"

I was in serious trouble if I didn't train. My whole body was stiff, and my winds were begging for exercise. I let them go, immediately beginning to stretch and aim my lightning at targets that Amaya had set up for herself.


	19. Chapter 18: The Last Test

Chapter 18

Amaya had to come and fetch me to come to the final test. I kept telling her I wasn't ready, but, in all reality, I had finished my training with my winds for a new jutsu.

So we headed toward the large arena where they were being held. As we walked, I said,

"Amaya, if I accidentally stop paying attention when they explain, will you enlighten me as to what the boring people were talking about?"

Amaya snickered, "Sure,"

Then we arrived. It was huge! Walking inside, I felt like every single person in the stands was looking straight at me.

But, I raised my head, and joined the line of the other genins. Amaya copied, and they began.

"Amaya?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're gonna have to explain."

She laughed, and turned her attention back to the new proctor. I, however, looked around at the stands, trying to see if I could find Hikara, Aika, or even Ryota. And there they were; all sitting together. Hikara saw me, and waved, I smiled back.

Then they he finished, and Amaya led me up to a gap in the wall.

I watched a scruffy blonde boy in orange defeat Neji, then, came a wait of five minutes. In those minutes, people started shouting about the next match. I was ready to, too, but a ninja appeared, and told us that it would be postponed, and that the next match was to begin.

_Finally! _I thought.

But, then a ninja about a year older than me withdrew! I mean, nice way to become a chuunin, give up a fight! Completely pathetic, if you ask me. And the boy he was fighting, a mysterious boy who controlled bugs, looked ready for a fight! So, we went quickly to Amaya's battle.

She walked down the steps, Narashi Kyoko, the boy who defeated Hikara, following.

_Oh yeah, _Ithought, _She'st fighting him._

"Amaya?" I called.

She turned, "Yeah?"

"Win."

She grinned.

"I can do that."


	20. Chapter 19: Getting The Crowds Attention

Chapter 19

They faced, hatred on their faces. Amaya looked livid, and I could almost hear her thinking, _You almost killed my friend. You're going down._

"Begin!"

They leapt backwards, making room between each other. Then it really started. Amaya took off her glasses, and teleported.

_Pop. _She was standing next to him. He punched, wildly, then,

_Pop. _She disappeared, only to appear five feet in front of him. He ran at her, and,

_Pop, _Behind him,

_Pop. _Right in front of his face, she punched him, and during his confusion,

_Pop. _Behind him. She kicked, a wide roundhouse, right in the ribs,

_Pop. _She vanished.

Kyoko spun wildly. He was petrified. I looked around too. Then I saw the stands. Many people were standing up, looking everywhere. It seemed that, just like in Neji's fight, her fight had grabbed everyone's attention.

Then, a whisper.

Everyone was talking. Wondering what happened to the amazing disappearing girl. One and all were amazed. And, all of a sudden,

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Amaya came flying down from space, a small black and tan dot in between all of the blue. She was hurtling down, and she was too far away from Kyoko for him to use a genjutsu on her. He was frozen solid with fright. Amaya curled up into a ball, making her speed down even faster. Then, just at the last moment, she opened, and punched. The force of gravity knocked Kyoko to the ground, and left a large dent. Face down, he groaned, and fell still.

I cheered. Hikara heard, and copied. Then Aika, and Ryota. Then starting as a dull roar, everyone joined in. Amaya looked up at the stands, and her face broke into a grin that touched her ears. She raised her arms, and joined the cheer.

After a minute of cheering, the proctor walked over to Kyoko, and rolled him over.

"He's fainted," he pronounced, "I declare the winner, Ferrna Amaya!"

Amaya smiled one last time, and strode up the stairs.

I walked over to her.

"Hey, good job," I said.

"Good job? I beat him in five minutes!"

"Actually, you were up in the air for five minutes, it took you about eight."

"Eight, five whatever, and you shouldn't be bringing me down, I know you were the one who started the cheering."

Then Katsu walked over.

He smiled, and she wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her back, and in the smallest whisper that I had to strain to hear, he said two words:

"Good job."

But, as it goes, we had to move onto the next fight.


	21. Chapter 20: A Dirty Fight

Chapter 20

_Sorry for the longevity of this chapter. I was enjoying myself and accidentally kept typing. And to those who are getting bored of all of the chapters, I'm trying to wrap it up._

Katsu stood there, watching his opponent, Hakuchi Chijin. At least, he was standing there when he pronounced the beginning of the match, then Katsu disappeared.

Chijin grinned.

"Do you really think you can fool me as easily as my partner?"

I looked at the boy. And, in fact, he did have a stones headband on!

As if Katsu had heard, he rose from the ground. Three of him, in fact.

Chijin started laughing.

"C'mon! Do you really expect me to fall for a simple jutsu like that? I can easily defeat you."

Apparently, he did. Chijin ran at Katsu, and split into three people, two. Each of him punched one of Katsu, and each of Katsu fell to the ground, turning back into soil.

Then they rose again, and vanquished Chijin's two clones, hurting him in the progress.

As he wiped off the blood dribbling down his chin, Chijin asked,

"What? He wasn't one of them! Where's the real one?"

In response, a figure rose up again, behind Chijin, and preformed seals.

"The idiot," said Amaya, "Chijin doesn't even notice him. But that is the real Katsu."

I looked at her.

"How do you know?"

"Soil clones can't perform seals. And, by the looks of it, that's Obutsuraion no Jutsu, his favorite, and most effective, jutsu."

Katsu stepped back, then turned and ran halfway up the wall as the earth began to rise. Chijin spun, and his face turned white.

Right in front of him was a giant lion made solely of dirt. It roared at him, soil splattering the scared boy.

He screamed, and ran for it. But as we watched Katsu control the lion, it ran at him, and swallowed him.

There was a silence, and then,

"_BURP."_

The giant lion belched, and out flew Chijin. He banged against the wall right below Katsu, who caught him. The lion disappeared, and Katsu jumped down. He dropped Chijin, and to the cheers that Amaya began, he was pronounced the winner.

When he got upstairs, I looked at him,

"Okay, that was cool. It's gonna take a lot to finish as well as you."

As Amaya congratulated him, but it was time for the next match. Can't we have our congratulations in peace anymore?

But, we watched a spiky haired girl fight a boy ho apparently didn't want to fight. Eventually, he gave up, and the girl was declared the winner.

And then, the fuss. We had gone on with the battles, but the crowd was anxious for a battle between two boys. As it turns out, it seemed that they were there solely for their fight.

How. Rude. I mean, there must have been some Kumogakure ninja to show up to watch my match! I was mad, and I wanted to fight. I was supposed to fight last, just like the last time, and I was itching for a fight. I looked over at Gaara. Once again, he was standing close to Amaya. She looked at me, and rolled her eyes. Then she walked over to me.

"It seems that Uchiha Sasuke hasn't showed up."

I blinked.

"Who?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know. He's the guy who Gaara's gonna fight. Wait, how come you know Gaara's name and not Sasuke's?"

"He interests me."

She looked at me.

"Uh-huh."

Then she looked back, since the ninja had appeared again, and was saying that, yet again, they were going to postpone the match, and will the next fighters please come down please?

The last thing I saw before hopping over the balcony and stationing myself on the wall was Amaya walking over to talk to Gaara again.


	22. Chapter 21: Death Once More

Chapter 21

Juro Finyer was standing by the proctor, with a smug look on his face. I had the impulse to cut off his hair again.

The proctor looked at me, and, since I was still stationed on the wall, he had to look a little farther than he expected.

I looked back.

"I'll begin from here, thanks."

I had watched Juro's fight carefully, and I figured that I would be able to figure out a little bit more.

The proctor shook his head, and said,

"We said that we have to start every fight facing each other. Now get down here!"

I looked up at Amaya, who was leaning over the railing to look at me. She shrugged.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that."

I groaned.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled, and jumped down.

The proctor looked at me.

"Be-"

He never finished. I had jumped away again and kekkei genkai boy had began his oh so special power.

"Tsukiko!" I heard a voice cry.

I looked over, even though I already knew whom it was.

"Give him hell!" shouted Aika.

I nodded, and looked back. Juro had finished and was looking at me.

_Oops, _I thought, _I was almost caught there._

I swirled my winds around me until they were perfectly still, and blocking his eyes, so they looked like I was looking at him.

I pretended to do what Aika did. From far off in the stands, I could hear Aika say, "No!"

I could sense Juro running toward me, his hand glowing maroon.

Then, I remember what Aika said.

His, his eyes! They're, so horrible! I saw terrible things; it was horrifying! Everything bad, everything sad in my life flashed before my eyes. I couldn't move.

That's it! I thought, He paralyzed his victims with horrible scenes with his eyes, then uses his hand to-

"Whup!" I grunted, quickly ducking just before Juro punched me with his glowing hand. While I was looking at his most vulnerable spot, his stomach, I took the advantage and punched him.

He looked surprised, as if he had never been punched before. He hurked up blood, and froze again. I jumped away from him.

I get it! His eyes work one at a time, meaning he has to recharge if he misses. And, by the look on his face, he's never missed before.

I cleared away my winds from my eyes to look at him for a minute. His head was slumped down, and he looked completely vulnerable. I considered this fact for a little bit, as I observed his body. Then it clicked.

He doesn't carry kunais. That means that he, or even his whole clan, is totally relient on their kekkei genkai. If I could dodge him each time he attacked, and hurt him while he's in that vulnerable position, then I could win this!

"Oof!" once again, I had been wrapped up in my thoughts, and had almost been hit. I didn't even notice him look at me, and, since I was already staring, he must have thought that he'd got me.

The idiot! I thought, it takes more than some special blood to defeat me!

And I punched him again, this time in the ribs. He froze again, and this time I didn't jump away. I hit him in the back with a lightning bolt.

The crowd gasped. Apparently, they didn't notice the winds swirling around me. But I didn't care. I pulled out a kunai, and grabbed his hair. I knew I was going to have to do it, or else it would keep bugging me throughout my life.

I cut off his hair, then grabbed his chin and pulled his face to look at me. His gray eyes were almost maroon, but I watched the color drain away.

I slid my hand down to his neck, and pulled him off the wall. Then I dropped him.

I watched as he fell with a thump onto the ground, then I jumped down next to him.

I leaned over. His eyes were closed, and he looked asleep. Then he jerked up and swung his legs around.

I fell down, and he scrambled up, and stood behind me, right on top of my hair.

Crap, I thought, I thought I had him. And now I can't move! I really need to consider pulling up my hair during battle.

Juro smirked at me. Then he raised his hands, and preformed seals that I didn't recognize.

"Akaruite no Jutsu!" he cried, and raised his hands.

Unlike his hand glowing before, this time it was both hands, and they were blood red. He curled his hands into fists, and began the quick descent to win.

"Oh, no you don't!" I grunted, when I realized what he was going to do.

Then from the ground, I spread my arms wide, and clapped them together

"Uindoshi-rudo!" I shouted.

Then, with his hands just inches from my face, a whirlwind o breezes, winds, and almost-tornadoes that I didn't even know swirled around me. They hardened, but continued to rotate, and formed a shield just before Juro's hands hit me.

"What?" he said, surprised.

I smiled,

"Yes, you can't hurt me now," I said silkily, "Now, will you please get off my hair?"

He obeyed, and I stood up. The winds began to surround my whole body, whipping up my jacket.

"Now, Juro Finyer, please die."

I closed my eyes, and concentrated all of my chakra and lighting into my right hand. I opened a hole in my shield, and stuck my hand through it. Then I ran at him. You couldn't see my hand with the white-hot lighting running through my hand and my arm.

Then I hit him. He flew across the stadium, hitting the other wall. The wall collapsed, and large stones landed on him. We waited, but nothing happened; the pile stayed still.

"Ahem," said the proctor, "Since Juro is not able to move, the champion, Tsukiko Moiev!"

There was cheer, but I didn't care. I walked up the stairs and ran into Amaya.

"Tsukiko, did you, did you really?"

"Yup. I killed him, totally on purpose."


	23. Chapter 22: The Finality of the Tests

Chapter 22

Sorry if I have gotten any of the facts wrong. I don't have the manga and I can't watch it on Just tell me, and I'll see if I can fix it.

Once again, there was anger from the crowd. Gaara was getting angry, too. Amaya had to continuously leave my side and go over to cool him down. Every time she would come back, she would roll her eyes.

And then, finally, something happened. And it wasn't the ninja again. A swirl of wind and leaves appeared in the middle of the arena, and two boys appeared. One, a tall jonin with gray hair and a vest, another, a boy in a stupid looking black jumpsuit and bad hair.

_Uh-huh, nice dramatic entrance, _I thought, _I could have done better. _

I heard Amaya whisper, "Finally!"

There was a cheering from the crowds. I joined in, since I was getting tired of waiting.

"Well, since Uchiha Sasuke has arrived, will the other opponent please step down?" called the proctor.

Gaara turned, and began to walk down the stairs. When he got down, there was more cheering.

_Bakas, _I thought, _I bet this match won't be interesting at all._

Well, I was half right. The match wasn't as interesting as Amaya's, which was pretty interesting, but nothing that cool until the very end.

Gaara had pulled up an orb of sand around his body, and Uchiha was still trying to attack him, even though spikes made of sand kept appearing.

And then he got through it. His hand was submerged in the sand, and I heard muffled screams coming out of the orb.

I turned to Amaya,

"Um, why is Gaara screaming?" I asked,

"Well, he's never been hurt before, so I suppose-"

But Amaya never finished. Everybody's attention was turned toward the ceiling of the arena. I looked, too. I squinted, and saw two men standing there. One in a blue robe, one in a red one. Then I got it.

"The Kazekage and Hokage!" said Amaya, "What are they doing up there?"

Except it seemed that it wasn't the Kazekage at all. The imposter had whipped of his hat and was laughing. Then four ninjas appeared, and created a big purple shield around the two. I watched as ninja from Konoha tried to get through it, but to no prevail.

All of a sudden, the girl with four ponytails and the boy who surrendered ran down to the bottom of the stadium, and picked up Gaara, who had fainted. They leapt out of the arena, and went out of site.

And then there was whiteness. I don't know what happened, but the last thing I saw was Amaya curse and follow the sand nin who left, then whiteness.


	24. Chapter 23: Giant Animals

Chapter 23

_Authors Note: Notice that Tsukiko has killed three people already. Just a bit of a spoiler._

I woke up exactly where I was standing: leaning out of the balcony.

I looked around. It seems that everyone else had fell asleep, too. Then I looked at where I was standing.

"Oh, yeah, that's great."

There was nobody else there. Apparently they had gotten away before whatever it was hit.

I ran down the steps and up to the other stands.

"Hikara!" I called.

Hikara would still be in a fragile state after I forced my winds into her, and it would be incredibly bad on my part if something happened.

When I finally found, she was still fainted, and Ryota and Aika were desperately trying to revive her.

"C'mon," I said, "we can try to wake her at our house."

Ryota nodded, but Aika looked confused.

"House? What do you mean?"

I turned to look at her.

"What? Do you think that we had to sleep on the streets while we were here?"

"Well, no, but."

"C'mon, let's go."

I lifted Hikara up with my winds, and wrapped them around her. Then I took a strand of the wind, and wrapped it around my wrist, like a leash. Hikara floated up, and I looked at the others.

"Well? Let's go."

By the time we reached our rented house, Hikara was waking up. I released her from the windy blanket, and she stood up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"None of us knows," said Aika.

"Well, something did," she said as she was walking outside, "I mean, how else did we-Tsukiko, there's a great big snake right outside!"

And just at that moment, Ryota shouted,

"Hey, has anybody seen this?"

Aika and I ran over to Ryota first. There were two huge, well; there was nothing to describe them like. Animals might fit, I guess, but one looked like a giant fox-thing with nine tails, and the other, kind of like a tan raccoon with purple streaks running through it. They were fighting in the Forest of Death, and it looked like the fox was winning.

"Tsukiko? Tsukiko, it's looking right at me!"

We ran over to Hikara, who indeed, was looking straight at a giant purple snake.

"What in the world?" I said, turning to Aika, "Does this happen often in Konoha?"

Aika shook her head, her face white. She sat down and said,

"No, but I think I know who's snake that is."


	25. Chapter 24: Aika's Secret

Chapter 23

We looked at her.

"You do?" asked Hikara.

Aika nodded.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," she said.

"Well, yeah!" I said, "Obviously, we have different enemies in Kumo. Speaking of which," I turned to Hikara, "Can we take off these Grass headbands? At least three people have made small talk with me asking if I was from there, and I almost slip up."

Hikara shook her head.

"Yeah, I know, but the Raikage won't let us change back until we leave."

I noticed that she had gone back to saying 'the Raikage,' instead of dad. I sighed, and turned back to Aika. She sighed, too.

"Fine, fine," she said, "One, day, when I was, like, eight, I was up in a tree, playing around with my ocarina, when this man walks up to me. I really didn't think anything was wrong with him; he wore normal clothes, but his face was white. I know I should have expected something, but I really didn't. But, he told me that I reminded him of a flutist that he knows. Then, nothing but pain. I woke up to find myself at the bottom of the tree, and this had appeared."

She pulled up her white sleeve, and showed us a black scar in the shape of a crescent moon.

"I don't know what it is, but it appeared there, and it twinges every once in a while. The man who made it, I learned, is called Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? That's a stupid name," I said.

All of a sudden, Hikara screamed. I looked back at her, and was reminded of the snake. He had raised his tail, a huge thick thing, and looked ready to smash it down on us.

"Oh, no you don't!" screamed Aika.

She stood up and ran at the snake.

"Aika!" cried Hikara.

"Don't hurt my friends!" cried Aika.

All of a sudden, Aika did something amazing. She raised her hands, palms facing the snake, and sent out chakra. But it wasn't just chakra. It started out small, like an inch across, but immediately starched out to three yards. They were two giant whirlwind of chakra, and it hit the snake right in the face, throwing him back.

She turned around to look at our stunned faces.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I-I don't know," she said, "It just, happened."

"Well, you should make it 'just happen' more often," cut in Hikara, "That was cool!"

She smiled, shyly.

"Thanks," Aika said.


	26. Not A Chapter

This isn't really a chapter, so I'm not going to put 'chapter 25' at the beginning. Oops. Guess I just did. And, once again, sorry if I got any facts wrong.

We stayed in our house, watching the giant raccoon fall to the fox with nine tails (I officially owe Ryota five bucks.)

I was called to go to the Hogake's mansion the day we were packing to leave. When I arrived, Katsu and the boy who had been watching the clouds before all hell broke loose before the Forest of Death were there, too.

The official sitting there told us that we had passed the chuunin exams. Katsu, for excellent and brilliant attacks (translation: creating a giant lion out of dirt is awesome.) The boy who I learned that his name was Shikamaru, for precise planning down to the smallest bit (no comment. I don't think it was that neat.) And for me, figuring out and disabling a kekkei genkai that next to no one could even understand (translation: Tsukiko cool.)

They handed Katsu and Shikamaru Konoha chuunin vests, Shikamaru putting his on right away, and the ninja wrote me a note saying that I had passed. They had actually written it to the government of Grass, but the Raikage would still understand it.

When I got back to the house, Hikara and Ryota had packed my bag, and were waiting for me with expecting faces. I looked at them, and handed them the note, and grabbed my bag.

"Let's go," I said.

We got home, and I became a chuunin. I holed myself up in my hut, only appearing when I was needed to lead a mission. I never saw Amaya, Aika, or Katsu again. My life was simple, easy, and enjoyable, until one day, when a man wearing a black robe with red clouds appeared on the beach, and walked over to me.

_And, that's all! Now, it's your decision: should I write the rest (after the timeskip) on this story, or as a new story altogether? Just tell me as a review, and, if your choice is two, an idea for a title._


	27. Chapter 25: Akatsuki

Okey-dokey, then. Since nobody left a comment, I decided myself (with help from a friend.) So, this is the continuation of Tsukiko's life, after the timeskip. And to all of my adoring fans for this story (hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink) sorry it took me so long to post this!

Chapter 25

He introduced himself as Sasori. And he told me about Akatsuki. Having isolated myself from the world, I hadn't known about this organization, but it sounded interesting.

Sasori told me that they were a criminal organization for lost nin, and they had been watching me since the news of the chuunin exams got out. My expressions must have given me away; because he assured me that it wasn't personal.

I adjusted in my chair, putting my feet up on it, and swinging my right arm over the back. And I looked at him.

"Why me?" I said, "I'm only fifteen, and I must not have much potential."

Sasori sighed.

"I've gotten that question before," he said, "You do have potential. Calling lightning at a whim is nothing to sneeze at, and we know about your bloodlust after killing the boy in the forest."

I blinked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," I said, slowly, "So, what happens if I decide I don't like it? I mean, if I want to leave?"

"We kill you," Sasori simply said.

"And if I kill someone without your permission, what then?"

"Nothing,"

"Even if it was another member? I have killed some people that got on my nerves."

"Well, that hasn't happened yet, so I don't really know."

"Okay, then," I said, standing up. I shifted in my new, silver long sleeve shirt that was as light as air. "I guess I'm in."

Sasori stood, too.

"Then come with me."

He escorted me to a hidden lair deep in a forest. He told me that this was where everyone actually lived, but there are many other lairs that are used as meeting places. He led me into a room with a large window and window seat in it.

I was already liking this place, but I hid my emotions.

Sasori left, but I had no need of staying in the room. I hadn't brought anything with me, since the only things I really had in my hut was a bed and food. I wandered out of the room, exploring the giant place.

I ended up at a vent, where I heard voices and, my name? I bent down, trying to eavesdrop on the group. To no avail, since the sounds were somehow being blocked out.

So, I sent my winds down to hear.

Sasori was there, and others, all in the black robes with red clouds. There was another woman, just one, with a large flower in her blue, and a man with orange hair and many peircings. There was a blue skinned man with fish eyes, one man with a long black ponytail with red eyes, someone with blonde hair who looked a lot like a girl. There was someone with black and white skin and a giant venus fly trap on his head. A man with stitches and half of his face covered and one with slicked back gray hair finished the group off.

The orange haired man was talking, "Sasori, were you able to retrieve Tsukiko?"

Sasori nodded, "Yes, she came willingly, for some reason."

My mouth dropped open. It was _not_ just for some reason! They didn't know what would happen if I killed another member, which was good, because that was a high possibility, and where else would I go? I doubt anybody would want someone who enjoys killing people. But I turned my attention back to the group.

"Good. So, you must understand why I called you all here."

Everyone nodded. The blonde spoke up.

"To find her place in Akatsuki."

I was becoming furious. If they wanted to find my place, why didn't Sasori bring me straight there instead of to the room? But I continued to listen.

"And," the orange haired guy was saying. I was beginning to think he had to be a leader of some sorts, "It seems that we should know exactly where to place her. What do you think, Tsukiko?"

I jumped. He was looking right at me, right through the vent. My eyes widened. No one had ever figured out that I had been using my winds.

The man's forehead creased.

"Of course," he said, "She can't get in. Kisame," he said, looking at the shark man, "would you please-?"

"Oh, no!" I shouted through the vent, "I'll get in myself, thanks."

I stood up, and backed away to the opposite wall. Then I summoned a long stream of lightning into my palm, and shot it at the vent. The stone wall exploded, and I covered my face.

When the dust cleared, I looked up.

A nice sized hole had appeared.

I nimbly leaped through it, and landed silently on the floor.

The people sitting at the table looked impressed. Well, all but the man with red eyes, who had showed no emotion yet.

"How. Dare. You," I said, "I 'm perfectly capable of picking what I want to do here!"

I was ready to start rambling off, but then Orangey stood up, saying,

"You pass."

"You know what? I'm ready to . . . what?" I said.

"You pass," he repeated.

"I heard you the first time," I said, "What do you mean?"

"That was a test," he said cleanly, "That meeting was to see if you were fit for the job we considered you for."

I raised my eyebrows, "Uh-huh," I commented.

"Seriously," murmured Red Eye.

I glared at him, "Y'know," I told him, my voice dripping with hatred, "You are incredibly annoying."

Shark boy snorted, and I looked at him.

"What is it, fishy? Never told the truth before?"

We looked at each other for a couple of seconds, and then I broke the silence.

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

And then I promptly turned around and leapt through the hole again.


	28. Chapter 26: My New Home

Chapter 26

A/A: I am _completely_ guessing with what goes on in the Akatsuki. So I'm making this up as I go.

I sat down at the open bay window three months later, just doing my regular job in the Akatsuki. I tied up my white hair into a bun, just doing the advice that I had thought of all those years ago during the chuunin exams. I closed my eyes, and sent my winds out in all the different directions, hoping for something interesting.

No such luck.

Nine hours later, I opened my eyes, and cleared my head of all the useless crap. Then I headed down to the kitchen.

I grabbed a bag of chips and plomped down in a seat. I didn't think anyone was there, so I chomped away in peace. My mind wandered back to that annoying first day here, and what had happened afterwards.

Konan had come into my room and sat down in a chair facing me. We stared at each other for a little bit, until I broke the silence.

"What?" I had asked.

"That's how they test everyone who has the possibility of coming in," she had said, and I rose my eyebrows.

"Who cares about them? What I'm still wondering is how you have been able to stay in here with a whole bunch of boys."

Konan sighed, "I've lived here too long to be able to leave. Besides…they're my boys." 

"You're what?"

"I helped retrieve all of the people you saw down there along with Pein. It's hard to explain, but they're just my boys."

And at that, she stood up and walked away.

My chomping and thinking was interrupted at the sound of the seal being broken, and someone walking in.

Zetsu appeared, and he glanced over at me. Both sides did, which rather surprised me, since I had gotten the white side mad by eating sunflower seeds in front of him.

"You're here," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Duh. I'm the only one who never moves places."

This was true. I stayed in my room most days, spying on people Pein told me to spy on, an only left for food.

He sat down, and began to chew on something that continuously dripped blood. I looked at him for a little bit, and then finally spoke up.

"Do you ever pollinate?"

"He glared at me. "What?"

"You know. Do you ever make flowers?"

"No."

"Dang," I said, standing up, and got ready to leave before Zetsu could get mad, "I wanted one."

And I zipped out of there.

I rested in my room, congratulating myself on getting that done.

Since entering Akatsuki, the only way I was still willing to live was by falling back into the teasing stage. I had taken a beeper and I beeped it every time Hidan had cursed. After he asked furiously what that was, I casually suggested that he was being censored. When I had gotten really mad at him one time, he reminded me that he couldn't die. I replied that that was because only cool people could die. I had continuously asked Deidara questions I knew he would say no to, and did what I had asked, even though he got mad at me. My excuse was that he had said yeah at the end of his disagreement.

Thos are a few things I have done, and I only got one laugh from all of things I had done. It took a long time to get one, but I finally was awarded for my work when it was just me, Deidara, who I constantly teased, and Sasori.

I was examining a food label, and looked up at Deidara, and asked,

"What's forty-seven times eight hundred fifty-two?"

"Uhh…" he had stuttered, and I shook my head.

""Huh, blonde moment there, Deidara?"

Sasori had snorted a couple of times, and finally gave a chuckle.

Every other day was almost as boring as the rest, and it was only the news that the first jinchuuriki (SP?) was found.


	29. Chapter 27: Life Goes On

Chapter 27

Pein's hologram had slowly appeared in my room, informing me that the sand jinchuuriki had been caught. I stood slowly from my perch, my mind wrapping around the fact that we had finally done something useful. Also, I vaguely remembered Amaya - who knew what she was doing right now? – saying that Gaara had a monster inside him.

"Sheesh," I muttered to myself, and then I realized that The Leader hadn't finished.

"-So you'll have to some down to the base hidden near Suna. Got it?"

I yawned, "Sure, Leader-sama. I'll be there.."

He disappeared.

I sat on the edge of the window, and held up a sign.

I appeared on the only empty finger, the left pinkie, and began the seals to help remove the Shukaku.

- - -

After three days of tiring work, we finally extracted the Shukaku from Gaara. I relaxed, sitting down on the finger, and listened to what my fellow Akatsuki members were saying. Nothing interesting, really. So I announced,

"I'm leaving now."

Pein nodded, "You can all go now."

My illusion disappeared, and I opened my eyes to the bright light of early afternoon.

"Well, that was annoying," I said to thin air.

I sent my winds zooming back to the hideout slightly interested it what was happening back there.

Everyone had disappeared besides Sasori and Deidara, who weren't there as illusions.

I squinted my eyes, examining the winds that came back with news. Deidara was sitting on Gaara, Sasori still had that stupid puppet on him, and there were five other people I didn't know. I sent my winds closer, and leaned back, fluttering my eyelids in surprise.

There was Naruto and what's her name? Sakuri? Something like that, and that guys with gray hair that defies gravity. There was also an old lady, but I didn't care about that. And then, there was Amaya. She changes her fashion, now and long-sleeved bell-shaped black shirt, short tan shorts, black boots that reached the middle of her thigh, black gloves, and her nagai was a little longer. But it was still Amaya.

_Long time, still no see for you, huh, Amaya?_ I thought.

I couldn't hear what they were saying; since the winds coming back to me had kept such a faraway distance that it didn't catch any words.

But I saw Deidara create a giant clay bird, which scooped up Gaara, and fly away.

Naruto, Amaya, and gravity-jounin followed him, while pinkie and the old lady stayed, apparently to fight Sasori.

I opted to stay and watch this fight. It was a good choice, since I was probably going to be the one to tell Pein.

To tell Pein that Sasori had died.

It wasn't easy to leave the show. It was kind of pitiful, really. Sasori had had the chance to dodge that sword, but he suddenly had a change of heart. But still, if my heart weren't as icy as it is, I would have called him a friend.

But enough of that.

I'm in the Akatsuki.


	30. Chapter 28: In The End

Chapter 28

The clash of kunais and screams of pain echoed through the forest that guarded the base.

I lifted a knife to stab a ninja, but my arms were caught upward by a large man. He slung me on his back, and prepared to slam me down, but I bit him hard in the ear. He yelled as I pulled off flesh and he dropped me. My kunai raked down his spine, and accident, but a good one. He fell, and I pierced the first ninja's skull.

You're probably wondering how I got here.

It was pretty stupid, really. A whole army of Cloud ninja had marched up to the base and managed to open it after a little bit. I whipped my scratched headband off my belt loop, and tied it around my head.

Then I called on my old comrades.

I snuck up from underneath them, duplicated myself times one thousand, and made a surprise attack.

Then I ended up here. I had sent out many winds calling for aide from other Akatsuki, but thirty minutes had passed and no one appeared. So as I sent out another five shuriken to ninja running at me, I sighed in relief as Zetsu appeared. That was as good as two people, really.

He understood with a pleading glance from me, and delved off into the crowd.

"Aaaaarrrrrgh!"

I fell forward onto the floor, and reached for my right shoulder. It was hanging by a thread.

I sat on my knees, quickly performing hand signs.

Horse.

Sheep.

Tiger.

Dragon.

A few winds swept toward me, and relieved me of my pain. My shoulder was covered up in a thick layer of winds that would take another ten minutes to heal. But until then, I had more strength to fight.

I stood, facing the scared ninja, and raised a kunai.

"Think you're tough huh?" I said, and removed his soul eternally from his body.

I leapt into the air, dropping bombs onto the group that came onto me. While still in the air, I grabbed a string from my inside pocket and tied my hair up into a bun. Then I quickly had to fall back onto charred bodies.

A large strobe light flashed above me, and moved slowly, as if searching for something.

I cursed, a new word I had learned after the "censor Hidan" incident, and pulled up my robe to cover my hair.

One con about white hair is that you are seen easily under strobes or darkness. You just stand out.

_So Hikara is here,_ I thought fiercely. She, and Ryota, were the only ones who really knew about my cripple.

I climbed up the wall, and landed on the moving light. Then I stabbed it through with a strong bolt of lightning. It shut off, and I dove back into the throng.

It was easy. A stab there, and ripping out of jaw there. Just another day's work.

I lifted another kunai to stab someone through the face with, but I froze. A hard, metal string froze my right arm, my legs, and my neck.

I ground my teeth, and stared hard at the blonde 15-year-old that walked out from behind me.

"Hikara," I spat.

"In the flesh."

Hikara had gotten older, obviously. She had a black, long-sleeved shirt with a small collar and silver linings. She also had a black mini-skirt, and her braid had grown out to her heels. My guess about all of the black was that she was in mourning about something.

"Tsukiko, you know you're going to die?" she said.

"At least let me do it with dignity," I said, as she nodded to three ninja who tied me up with ropes. Hikara released her whip from me, and smiled.

"Oh, but I can't do that," she said, "You would just go on a rampage. I know all of your tricks."

That was true.

Then her eyes turned sad. "I never expected this of you. The innocent girl who I was friends with would never do this."

"I'm no girl anymore," I said with disgust, "And you were never my friend."

Hikara smiled sadly, "Which is why I'm not afraid to do this."

Ryota appeared out of thin air, and handed her a thin blade. Hikara took it, and turned to me.

"Good bye, Tsukiko."

And she stabbed me, through the heart.

I coughed, blood spattered. My eyes wide, I looked at my old comrade.

"I…. hate…. you…." I whispered, and fell to the ground.

And then my life left my eyes, forever.


End file.
